Rotina
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Riza confia o segredo da alquimia das chamas para Roy, e o dever dele é desvendá-la. Royai, Rating M, presente mais doq merecido para Sabaku no T.-


_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_ pertence à Hiromu-sensei, e eu agradeço todos os dias por isso *-*

Essa Royai é M, e eu estou orgulhosa de dizer que é a melhor M que eu já escrevi -s

Presente para Lari-gemma-nee-swan, pq ela pediu e ela merece ^^

* * *

- Mustang-san.

- Riza-san, quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir pra você me chamar de Roy?

Ela o ignorou, e continuou andando pela calçada.

- Mustang-san, você entende que isso vai ser embaraçoso para mim, não é?

- Não se preocupe, eu jamais pensaria em te desrespeitar.

Ambos voltavam do enterro do pai dela, e se dirigiam à casa de Riza. Pararam à porta e ela procurou a chave no bolso do casaco. Eles entraram, penduraram os casacos no cabide atrás da porta e a mulher o guiou para a sala.

Depois de um momento de silêncio desconfortável em que os dois estavam sentados no sofá, Roy disse:

- Tem certeza que precisa ser hoje? Eu realmente poderia esperar, sabe, até você acabar o luto...

- Não. Está tudo bem. – respirou fundo, e eles se levantaram.

Riza ficou de costas para ele e tirou a blusa preta que usava.

Roy deu alguns passos à frente e olhou fixamente para a enorme tatuagem. Seu rosto foi mudando gradativamente de uma expressão impassível, para uma de completa incredibilidade. Pelo pouco que leu das mensagens cifradas, já pode ver a complexidade da pesquisa, e o poder que ela traria. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, levando a mão esquerda e tocou a pele de Riza com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a estremecer de leve.

- Ah, desculpe. – ele disse, afastando a mão imediatamente. – Essa pesquisa do sei pai é incrível! Eu não fazia idéia que ele tinha criado algo tão... grandioso. Riza-san, eu não quero ser indelicado, nem te deixar mais desconfortável do que já está. A parte de baixo da fórmula está de ponta cabeça, você poderia se deitar numa cama para eu poder lê-la?

Ela acenou um "sim" com a cabeça e se abaixou para pegar a blusa, se cobriu com ela e foi até o quarto. Roy a seguiu, pegando um bloco de papéis e uma caneta que estavam na escrivaninha. Riza deitou-se e escondeu o rosto nos braços cruzados, enquanto Roy colocava o bloco ao seu lado e começava a fazer suas anotações.

Durante a semana, eles se encontraram todos os dias no mesmo horário para continuar com a pesquisa. Passado o primeiro momento de timidez por causa da situação, Roy e Riza agora podiam conversar normalmente enquanto ele decifrava a fórmula do antigo mestre.

Ele não estava arranjando uma desculpa para vê-la seminua, mas depois de algum tempo, Roy começou a não se esforçar tanto para entender a fórmula rapidamente. Estava gostando de conversar e passar suas tardes com Riza. Por outro lado, ela tampouco queria que ele deixasse de ir até sua casa todos os dias. Roy nunca havia lhe faltado com o respeito, nem ao menos encostava nela, mas a mulher ainda sentia uma inquietação estranha por saber que ele ficava horas encarando suas costas tatuadas. É claro que ela sabia que aquilo estava levando propositalmente mais tempo do que o previsto, mas não reclamava.

- Você não tem medo de ser usado como uma arma humana na guerra? – Riza perguntou.

- Não, medo não. Eu sinto muito pesar, porque sei que isso eventualmente vai acontecer. Mas tenho que manter minha decisão firme. Assim que for condecorado como alquimista federal, subirei para o posto de Major, e será um passo a menos em direção ao topo.

Ela estava deitada em sua cama olhando para frente, e sorriu quando ouviu a última frase. Roy escrevia num papel sem pressa nenhuma.

- Então só me resta torcer pra você passar no exame para alquimista federal.

Ele parou de escrever de repente, e Riza virou um pouco o rosto para saber a razão.

- O que foi?

- Eu terminei. – ele ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – A fórmula está completa.

Ela foi pega de surpresa com isso, e não soube o que dizer.

"_Adeus visitas vespertinas"._– pensou amargamente.

- Acho que podemos parar por aqui. – Roy abaixou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos.

- Podemos. – disse Riza, mantendo a intensidade do olhar.

Ele sentou-se um pouco mais perto dela e, fazendo algo que não tinha ousado até o presente momento, colocou a mão sobre a grande tatuagem. Sentiu a pele quente sob a sua, e a respiração descompassada da mulher. Riza estendeu o braço e segurou a outra mão dele.

Se olharam profundamente mais uma vez, e todas as palavras não ditas foram entendidas.

- Ou... – ela começou.

- Podemos _não_ parar por aqui. – ele completou.

Dois segundos se passaram com eles imóveis antes de Roy a virar rapidamente e se deitar sobre ela, comprimindo o corpo dela com o seu próprio. Segurando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, a trouxe para si em um beijo sedento e profundo.

Distanciaram-se um pouco e se olharam novamente. O desejo estava claro em ambos. Com ainda mais vontade, ele a beijou de novo. Logo depois de se separarem apenas alguns milímetros, Riza o ajudou a tirar a parte de cima da farda.

- Pronto, agora estamos iguais. – ele abriu um sorriso _nada _malicioso.

- E se eu fizer isso? – abriu os dois botões e o zíper da calça dele. Roy sorriu ainda mais e fez o mesmo com ela.

A própria mulher tirou o resto da peça, junto com a calcinha, enquanto ele jogava longe sua roupa de baixo.

Voltou a beijá-la, e descendo a mão do pescoço até o colo dela, sentiu pela primeira vez a parte daquele corpo que nunca esteve em frente aos seus olhos. Enquanto isso, Riza riscava as costas dele com as unhas e o ouvia exclamar em aprovação. Sentiu Roy deslizar a mão até atingir seu ponto de prazer, e seu gemido foi abafado pelo beijo que ele não interrompera. Ela alcançou o membro dele e o acariciou de leve, mas o suficiente para fazer o homem enlouquecer. Ele segurou-lhe as duas mãos acima da cabeça, lambeu e beijou-lhe os seios antes de colocar sua intimidade na dela.

Ela gemeu mais alto e entrelaçou as pernas em suas costas aprofundando o contato. Roy sussurrava seu nome cada vez que sua boca chegava perto do ouvido da loira. Riza mordeu sua orelha quando ele se aproximou para lamber seu pescoço. Girando o corpo, Roy a fez ficar por cima dele, o que permitiu que ela se movimentasse mais livremente.

- Você não está se aproveitando de mim, não é? – ela disse, remexendo-se sobre ele.

- Me aproveitando? – ele conseguiu dizer – Você que está por cima.

Ela riu, e ele a rolou para baixo novamente. Roy passou as mãos atrás das costas dela e a levantou, fazendo-a ficar sentada sobre ele.

Com os corpos quentes e suados, eles se jogaram cansados na cama depois do último gemido. Roy e Riza se entreolharam, e sorriram ao mesmo tempo. Ela pousou a mão direita sobre o rosto dele, e ele deitou-se mais próximo dela. Levantou-lhe a cabeça devagar e fez um caminho de beijos da testa da loira, passando pelo nariz e bochechas até chegar à boca. Riza suspirou e se abraçou fortemente com ele. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, meio acordados meio adormecidos, até que a aparição da luz prateada da lua pela cortina da janela os lembrou que já era tarde. Acharam prudente não tomarem banho juntos, ou aquilo não acabaria tão cedo. Alguns minutos depois eles estavam parados na soleira da porta da casa dela.

- Depois que eu prestar o exame para alquimista federal, é possível que eu não consiga vir aqui com tanta freqüência.

- Eu sei. – ela o olhou – É uma pena, eu já estava acostumada.

- Talvez eu... – ele desviou o rosto – Não, eu não vou pedir algo tão egoísta.

- Como pedir pra eu te esperar voltar? – ela adivinhou.

- É...

- Fico grata por você não me pedir isso, porque é a única coisa que eu não posso fazer.

Ele a olhou surpreso.

- Quando você menos esperar, nós vamos nos ver de novo. Só não posso garantir que seja em um lugar pacífico como este.

Riza sorriu, e levaria muito tempo antes que Roy a visse sorrir desse jeito novamente.

* * *

**N/A:** wee \o/ Eu estou feliz por ter feito essa fic *u* com um pouco de insistência da gemma-nee, eu consegui terminar minha primeira fic de FMA, Royai, M de verdade kk-

Reviews, por favor! -s

**N/B:** PUTA MERDA, vou deixar os comentários para a review -q

E VOCÊ, é VOCÊ aí, trate de deixar uma review!


End file.
